Lexie's Garden
by KrystaLane
Summary: Four cheers for the Beatles, A story of John and Lexie in the year 1958. Will they grow together or apart?  mild to no vioence, sexual themes, vulgar language.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I'm hoping you like this Fanfic, I hope the same thing doesn't happen to this story that happened to the last one. If I'm accused of copying I will kill a bitch because I didn't copy a damn thing. The only thing I did here was kinda use the how Cyn and John met but I don't want it to end up the same way so bear with me and I hope I'm not ashamed of myself and delete this story as well. Enjoy!**

I was walking the narrow crowded hallways of Maghull High School for the performing arts wearing my uniform of a blue skirt, white shirt, blue blazer and a red tie, most people couldn't pull off this look but I rocked it. My sleeves were rolled up, and my skirt was a tad bit shorter than the teachers wanted it to be but no one ever said anything, I was an A student, the best in my girls vocal class and had perfect attendance. I never did anything bad, I am a virgin. I have never smoked or drank. I never missed a class or vandalized anything. I turn my assignments in on time, and I don't use vulgar language. I was the smart pretty girl, who could hold up a witty argument as well! I had naturally wavy blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, I was a petit, which I blame my mother for, but it isn't all bad.

"Lexie, come over here!" I heard a voice chime out. I looked to my left to see my friend Jane standing by her locker with a boy she seemed to have her eye on for quite some time. I stumbled over to the locker. That was only one of my many flaws, I was terribly clumsy. Jane was turning a deep scarlet when she was talking to this boy. "Lexie, I want you to meet Paul McCartney, Paul, this is Lexie I told you about her." She said. Paul was a thin boy, with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello, Paul." I said.

"Hi." He says politely. I shove some books in my locker when Jane and Paul continue talking. Before closing it my locker Jane starts talking to me.

"Oh, Lexie! Did I tell you Paul is in a band?" Of course you did, you talk about him 24/7 even though he didn't know you existed until maybe a day ago.

"Really, what is the name?" I asked Paul.

"Well, we haven't decided, there are a few names being thrown out there but I think it's a tie between The Quarrymen and a spinoff of Buddy Holly's band The Crickets, we want The Beatles." He says.

"I really like The Beatles!" Jane says.

"Yeah, The Beatles sound more interesting than The Quarrymen, no offence." I say closing my locker. "What music does this band of yours play?" I ask.

"Oh it's not my band, it's me mate's John's band. John Lennon, have you heard of him?" he asks. I have a flashback.

It was a crisp September day all the beginning of the year, there was a special show for all of the students. I was just a sophomore back then. And so was he, John Lennon. He was on stage playing a melody he composed himself, it was beautiful but the other students didn't like it, they were laughing and smirking. I was on the edge of my seat. He was gorgeous. I still remember the lyrics to the song.

_I send you flowers but you don't care. You never seem to see me standing there. _

"Well, well, two weeks in to sophomore year and Lexie already has her eye on some man candy." Jane whispered to me. I didn't say anything just kept listening to the sweet voice calling out for me.

"Yeah, I think I've heard of him." I said. Jane laughed a tiny bit. The bell rang. Students rushed to their classes. "I'll see you later, Jane." I said. "Nice meeting you, Paul." I said ducking into my classroom.

I was wearing a white button down blouse with my blue and white circle skirt hugging at my waist. I was going to the sifton lounge. Most of the kids from school hung out around there after school. I put a blue head band in my hair accentuating my blond hair. Jane picked me up, I would love to drive but my mom won't let me learn. We got to the lounge at the normal time we do. Jane ran into an old friend and told me she'd meet me inside. When I walked in I saw John Lennon standing there.

"Woo! You better clean up your language, blokes; Miss Lexie Brasch is in the place!" I gave him a look and walked over to the juke box looking for a song I like. I love Elvis; he's the best singer I've ever heard. They had my favorite song Jailhouse rock. I reached in my pocket for some change but didn't have any luck. I saw John Lennon walking closer to me from the corner of my eye. He leaned on the mahogany jukebox. He put 2 nickels in the machine for me. I put on Jailhouse rock.

"You picked a good song." He said. I didn't know what to say. I smiled. "Now you have to dance with Me." he said holding out his hand. I took a look at Jane who was with Paul watching me. She smiled and nodded at me, Paul winked. I smiled and took John's hand. We were the only one's dancing, everyone was looking at us. I felt self-conscious but one look at the smile on John's face made all my insecurities go away. John's sweet voice was singing along with Elvis, it melted my heart. The song ended and so did my dance with John. Those two minutes and forty-three seconds were the most fun I've had in a long time. When I went passed Jane I grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the bathroom. We walked into a smoke filled room with girls taking drags of cigarettes over the sinks and touching up their makeup.

"Did you see that!" I asked her smiling like a little girl in a puppy store. She laughed a little.

"Yeah, looks like John fancies you a bit." She said. Jane was so talented in acting. She wasn't a bad singer either. She was the yang to my yin. I was this perfect little girl, and Jane was rebellious. Her bright orange hair and colorful outfits made Jane herself. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen! Nothing compared to Jane. Not even me. She's my best friend. When we came out of the bathroom I saw John and some blond girl making out. Jane put her hand on my shoulder. I fake smiled. "Sorry, hon." She said in a confiding tone.

"About what?" I said trying to play off my sadness.

"Come on, it's alright to be sad." She said.

"About what, I didn't think he was going to drop everything for me, or ask me out or at least… I don't know. I'm fine, let's go hang out with Paul and his friend, who is that? He looks young." I ask.

"Oh that is his friend, George Harrison, you should hear him play guitar he is amazing." She said, we linked arms and walked to the bar where George and Paul were. Paul ordered us a pint of something. He offered me one but I politely declined.

"You don't drink?" he asks.

"No." I said.

"She doesn't smoke either." Jane said.

"Not even after sex?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"Uhm… no… I'm a virgin." I hesitated.

"That's cool. Men respect that." George said making me feel a bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I walk into class with my uniform on as I usually have it and John speaks out.

"Everyone look! Virgin Mary is in the room!" Everyone laughs. I don't understand that when he's around his friends he's disrespectful to me but when we're alone he's nice. He was really making my head spin… which made me love him even more. He was good.

During that class I felt eyes all over me; I didn't look away from the black board though. I couldn't help it though, I kept feeling pressure, and I thought someone was watching me. I purposely dropped my pen I took a quick glance and a mental picture before bending for my pen. I sat upright when I realized who was watching me. It was John. I copied a few notes before the bell rang.

"Remember students, the partner project is due to me in three weeks. Take a paper and find your name on the list with the student you will be working with." My old witch of a teacher said. She was so uptight and old fashioned. I walked back and found my name, Lexie Brasch paired up with… John Lennon. It was fate, nonetheless. I found John in the hallway, I could tell he was half paying attention to what I was saying. He was eyeing every girl that walked down the hallway. Our project was to create a song about something describing us, typical performing arts school.

"So, John, when do you want to get started?" I asked.

"I don't know, Lexie." He said putting emphasis on my name.

"You can come to my house tomorrow." I said. I tore out a piece of paper and scribbled my phone number and address for him. He shoved it into his coat.

"I'll see you then, honey pie." He said with a cheeky grin and left.

I was sitting on my bed on my telephone talking to Jane after school the next day. I told her about John and I working on the project.

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"I'm wearing my short black skirt and my pink button down shirt." I said.

"Oh, very sexy!" Jane said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I didn't button the top one." I said.

"Of course you didn't button the top one, if you buttoned the top one you'd look like a nun!" She said. John knocked on my door. "That's him, I got to go!" I said.

"Good luck, call me with all the horny details!" Jane said. Before I could get in a snarky remark she hung up. I walked downstairs my father was opening the door. I was praying that John would have his nice manners for my father. My father was a pretty good judge of character and with one foul mark from John he'd be out and I would have an F for this assignment.

"Hello, Mr. Brasch, I'm John Lennon, I believe your daughter and I have a date. Is she home?" He asked. My father looked down. John was looking quite dashing, wearing a brown shirt and a black leather jacket with his skin tight pants. He was carrying his guitar case with him casually.

"What is that on my porch?" he said looking at a cigarette butt.

"I believe that's a cigarette, sir." John said in a cocky tone.

"We don't take kindly to people who smoke in our house." My father said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not in your house then." He said. This was the time to intervene I walked up next to my father.

"You know, dad, I bet it was those Johnson boys were smoking again." I said.

"I thought I told their father to keep them away from our house." He said.

"Maybe you should talk to them again." I said, my father left. I dragged John upstairs quickly. "Hurry up before he comes back." I threw him in my room and shut my door.

"Well, Lexie! Throwing me onto your bed already." I rolled my eyes.

"We need to start our project. Have you thought of any topics?" I asked sitting next to him on my bed.

"Something that I like and that describes me… sex." He said. He took the guitar case off the floor and set it on his lap.

"Come on, John! Be serious!" I said.

"I am. Here, I already have the song." John said, he took his guitar out of the case and started strumming it. "Why don't we do it in the road? Why don't we do it in the road? No one will be watching us. Why don't we do it in the road?" He sang. Even though the lyrics were obscene, his voice was like honey.

"John I'm afraid we're not going to get a good grade. I don't have any musical talent." I said.

"Not even singing?" he asked. "Come on, sing for me." he said. I turned the nob on my radio Teddy Bear by Elvis was on.

"I don't want to be a tiger, 'cause tiger's play too rough. I don't want to be a lion, 'cause lion's ain't the kind you, love enough." I blushed and turned off the radio. John smiled.

"You sing good." He said.

"Not as well as you do." I said turning a bright red.

"Are you any good at the guitar?" he asked.

"I don't know, never tried." I said. He handed me the guitar.

"Put your fingers here, and move them here." he said adjusting my hands. I tried it but it didn't turn out too well. John laughed. He sat behind me pressing his body against mine; he took my left hand in his and my right in his right. He was guiding my hands on the guitar fast… then he started getting slower, and his head was on my shoulder… the strumming was slower… his face was on my neck… John's breath smelled like a mix of beer and cigarettes, on anyone else it would be revolting but with John, his scent made my head spin. There was a knock on the door I got up and ran to the other side of my room.

"Yes?" I asked. My little brother, Joey walked in.

"Mom wants to know if your friend is staying for dinner." He asked. I looked at John.

"Do you want to stay?" I asked. The corner of John's mouth half smiled.

"I suppose." He said. My little brother left. I shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent at the dinner table for once. There wasn't a sound apart from the scraping and scratching on metal utensils on the glass plates my mom inherited from her mother. My mother was the first to speak.

"So, John. You go to Lexie's school, what do you preform?" She asked. John put down his fork and wiped his mouth.

"A myriad of things, really. I work well with my hands." John said in a serious tone, I knew he meant something dirty but didn't understand what he said. I kicked his leg. John looked at me. I shook my head. He smiled. "Wouldn't you agree, Lexie? I work good with my hands." He said to me. Everyone was staring at me waiting for my reply.

"Yes, you're very good at guitar, John." I said to him. I forked my casserole. "Mom we really have to work on our project." I said.

"Well your father and I were going to watch some tv and then go to bed so…" she began

"You can go out into the garden." My father said not looking up from his plate.

"The garden? That's very whimsical. Really dad, we can just go in my room." I said.

"So you two can kiss!" Joey yelled.

"Shut up Joey no we aren't!" I yelled back.

"You are seventeen years old. You aren't going to have a boy in your room when your mother and I are sleeping." I took one last bite of my food then went upstairs with John to get our things. John closed the door behind us.

"Do you have plans tonight?" I asked.

"This was my plan." John replied.

"So after you were going to leave here you weren't going to meet up with a girl or something? I don't want to spoil your fun." I said.

"No." he said. "Why?" He asked. We walked downstairs and out through the garden carrying John's guitar and papers.

"You might be here later than expected." I said.

"I don't mind." He said shifting uncomfortably. We sat on the grass in the middle of the garden. The garden my mother and I worked on when I was a little girl. There were oodles of colors sprouting out of the ground everywhere. Yellows, oranges, pinks, blues, and every other color you could think of.

"So, we need a topic." I said.

"Well, this is going to sound… silly. But there was this place my mom used to take me when I was little… and me and her would talk have a picnic and she'd teach me music. I kind of already have a beginning to it I think with a little help from my friend I'll be able to finish it." He said. I was his friend? Or was he talking about someone like Paul? Oh God why are boys so confusing?

"Let's hear it then."

"Let me take you down cause I'm going to: strawberry field nothing is real and nothing to get hum about, strawberry fields forever." John sang. I laid in the grass and closed my eyes.

"Sleepy?" John asked.

"Living is easier with eyes closed, can't see anyone, can't see those damn neighbors climbing in my trees." John was scribbling on some paper when I sat up. I leaned over and put my face inches next to his to see what he was writing, he jumped up and grabbed his books and guitar. He held his books weird, in front of his legs.

"I forgot I have to do something for my aunt, I'll um, see you tomorrow!" he said and left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after school Jane came over. We sat in my room and talked about Jane's date with Paul McCartney.

"He was so sweet, pulled out my chair for me, held doors open for me. He's a gentleman." I smiled and awed. Jane was so sweet if Paul ever hurt her… I don't know what I'd do because I've never gotten into an argument with someone other than my brother. There was an awkward silence so I said the first thing I thought of.

"Did you hear Marcy Collens went out with John last night?" I asked.

"Doesn't shock me one bit, though. Paul tells me he's a randy bastard who likes to have sex." Jane said.

"Who Paul? I don't want to know that!" I said she laughed.

"No, John is!" she said we both laughed. But on the inside I was a little sad. I sort of liked John, and he wasn't the shy type. The exact opposite, it was a different girl every night. Flirting in the hallways with all types of girls, I think I'm the only girl he hasn't tried anything with. Was I that ugly? Or proper or something? Jane could sense something wrong so she smiled.

"I have a plan to get you with John." She said.

"What, I… I don't like John!" I said.

"Yes you do. I'm your best friend you can't hide anything from me!" she said.

"What's this plan?" I asked.

"Dig it, babe, you need a new look." She said. I got some money from my parents and we went shopping at the fab stores Jane goes to. She got us really good discounts and really gear clothes. The band was going to be playing at some club down in Hamburg so in my hot pink pencil skirt that accentuates every part of my body, my black heels and some red lipstick I was ready to go see John. I walked into the club and saw the boys playing. I got attention from the drummer and the guitarist but John was looking elsewhere while Paul was looking at Jane. I saw the guitarist nudge John and motion to me. John looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. There were a few other guys whose attention I caught. None of them approached me until this one. He was tall and thin. He had light brown hair. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket. He was very attractive. He stopped in front of me.

"You must be new here." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I would have noticed a girl as pretty as you in here." he said. I blushed and looked at Jane. She winked at me. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Coke-a-rama." I said. When he returned there're was another band on stage.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lexie. What's yours?" I asked.

"Jesse.' He said. I took a sip of my drink and continued talking to him. John walked over to me and smiled. His smile faded when he saw Jesse.

"Hi John." I said.

"Hi Lexie. Who's he?" John asked looking at Jesse.

"That's Jesse." I said.

"Looks like a prick."

"John!" I said. Jesse didn't do anything about it. There was a girl next to John he put his arm around her.

"We still on for tomorrow, love?" he asked. I nodded; I saw him and the girl duck into a room behind some curtains. I looked at Jesse.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be." He said. "Can I dance with you?" I took his hand and we bopped, boogied, twirled, and swayed. At the end of the night Jane was going home with Paul so Jesse took me home. He parked in front of my house. It was dark and silent

"That was fun." I said, Jesse sort of jumped by the breaking of the silence.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked sharply.

"Sure." I said blushing. He smiled and leaned over to kiss me. I got out of the car after the kiss and walked in my house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexie's point of view.**

I had a light purple thigh high cotton dress with pink flowers in my light blond hair. John knocked on my door. We were sitting on my sofa brainstorming more lyrics. We were almost done. The project was due tomorrow. It was a few weeks after Jesse and I started dating. He's been acting weird. I watched John, scribbling and strumming. He'd stop to clean his glasses every few minutes.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just under a lot of stress." He said.

"Why don't we take a break." I said.

"I'm almost done. I just need the ending part." I took the papers. It sounded really good.

"Just repeat 'Strawberry fields forever' a few times." I said. John decided that would be alright then sang it to me. I felt myself blush his voice was amazing. He smiled.

"Sounds good. I think we got ourselves a project." He said. I clapped. I made us a cup of tea. We walked out into the garden and drank our tea while John was smoking a cigarette. He walked over and sat next to me on the little bench in the middle of the garden.

"So how's that wanker boyfriend of yours?" He asked.

"Alright, I guess. We're going out tonight." I said.

"That's nice. Does he treat you ok?" he asked in his thick accent.

"He does." I said. He looked away and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Speaking of prince charming." John said looking at Jesse coming in the garden. I felt a drop of water on my head. It started drizzling.

"That's weird, it was sunny a minute ago." I said. John got up.

"I'll see you in school." John said and left. Jesse took John's seat. There was a loud crash of thunder.

"Are you ready for our date?" he asked.

"I am when you are, let me get my jacket." I rushed in the house and grabbed my white jacket. I kissed my father on the cheek and got into the car with Jesse. We went to this posh club. We were sitting at the bar, I was drinking a ginger ale and Jesse had some sort of fancy alcohol I had never heard of. I was talking to Jesse when all of a sudden he got real nervous. He turned to his drink and took a sip.

"Jesse, is something wrong?" I asked. Jesse smiled. He ordered another drink and slid it toward me.

"Try it." He demanded. I looked nervous and picked up the drink, my hands were trembling. Suddenly someone grabbed my drink. He gulped it down and put it on the bar.

"Refreshing, thanks." John said. I blushed a little. He was with a petit blond girl. I grabbed my purse.

"I'll be back I'm going to go freshen up." I said going to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my pale face. I touched up some of my makeup then washed my hands. I walked back out and saw John and Jesse looking angry at each other.

**John's point of view. **

"I'll be back I'm going to go freshen up." Lexie said. Jesse and I waited until she went into the bathroom to have it out.

"What are you doing here, Lennon?" Jesse asked in a tempered tone.

"Watching out for her, I don't trust you, Jesse." I said.

"That's very rude, what about your date?" He asked. I turned around and looked at Julie. She half smiled. I explained to her earlier I can't love anyone, she knows I'm the type of guy who doesn't stay with one girl for long. She was ok with that. When I turned back around Jesse was shoving something into his coat pocket.

"What the fuck did you just do?" I asked.

"None of your god damn business now get out of here, Lennon." He demanded.

"Make me." Lexie walked back at that exact moment.

"Hi, sorry, what did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing, you thirsty?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Lexie said picking up her ginger ale.

"Don't drink that!" I snapped.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Don't listen to him!" Jesse yelled.

"Jesse calm down." Lexie said. She took a drink from the glass. I put his head in my hands. Lexie started to get up but stumbled and fell down on the floor. Julie got on the floor and tried to wake her up. Everyone crowded around us. I looked at Jesse.

"I should take her home." He said. I realized what he did… he put a drug in her drink when I had my back turned to him. How could he do that to her? I can't handle this jerk anymore. I punched him in the face. Right above the lip. I kept punching him, wherever I could get a hit in. I had him in a choke hold.

"Don't ever go near her again, if I find out you come within a ten mile radius of her I will kill you. That's a promise." I said. I looked at Lexie who was waking up, Julie was staring at me. I let go of Jesse and he ran out I got down to Lexie's level.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That creep put something in your drink, you passed out." Julie said.

"Jesse did that?" she asked. I helped her up. She was still woozy but she was awake.

"Julie I think I should take her home." I said. Lexie sat down at a stool and drank some water. I was pulled aside by Julie.

"You said you can't love anyone." She said.

"I know."

"John you love her!" she said. I didn't know what to say. Did I love her? I just fought some guy for her… I didn't want anything to hurt her… I just cared about her. I swallowed.

"I have to go." I said and took Lexie home. I explained to her parents what had happened and they thanked me. I walked out of the house and took a glance above to Lexie's window. I saw someone close the curtains. I walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'm so so so sorry for the delay. Plus this is a really short chapter. I wasn't feeling it lately. I've been having writers block, ugh. I'll try to be better thanks guys.**

"Mom it's just one night!" I shouted at my mother, she put her hands on her hips.

"No, Lexie! After what happened I don't want you going out for a while!" My mother shouted right back at me.

"That happened 2 weeks ago!" I yelled. My mother gave up and waved he hand dismissing me.

"Do whatever you want." She said. I took that as a yes and went upstairs and packed a bag for my girl's night in with Jane. I called her to pick me up; I kissed my father on the cheek and waved to my mom who was still mad at our argument. I got into her car and we drove to her house. Her parents greeted me as their own child. I walked with Jane up to her room which was stocked with food for tonight.

Her room had a record player we were eating some crisps around 12:30 at night long after her parents had went to bed when we heard something on the window. We both got scared.

"Shit… what was that?" Jane said looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and moved closer to the window, she got up and walked over we were both giggling. She pulled the curtains back and saw two faces; one belonged to her beloved Paul and the other to John Lennon. She opened the window and let them in. Paul climbed in and gave Jane a kiss on the cheek. John walked over to me and smiled. I blushed, I was in a really long t-shirt and no pants just my panties on under, same with Jane but I don't think she minded with Paul around.

"I like this ensemble you've put together tonight, Lexie." John said to me. "Tell me, what are you wearing under this big shirt?" He said with a cheeky smile. This only made me blush deeper, Jane laughed.

"She's wearing her pink underwear." Jane said I flashed Jane a look "Well I saw them." She said.

"You saw her underwear? Were you two getting dressed in front of each other?" Paul asked and smiled.

"Yes, was that before or after the water balloon fight?" Jane asked me sarcastically.

"No that was after we had the pillow fight. We thought it would be more fun to get wet, remember?" I asked with the same amount of sarcasm. We shared a laugh and John turned back to me.

"We should give these two a bit of privacy don't you think?" he asked I looked at Jane who winked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"I have to put on some sort of bottoms." I said. Jane went over to her closet to fetch me a short dress with flowers all over it. I went into the bathroom and put it on; I did my hair nice and pretty and put on a bit of lip gloss. I walked back out and got a whistle from John. He motioned towards the window.

"After you, pretty lady." He said I climbed out of the window and shimmied down the drain pipe, he followed. We sat on the curb for five minutes.

"So.. What do you want to do? We have all of Liverpool." I said. John looked at me with those big brown eyes of his and said

"There is only one thing I want to do."

"What is it then?" I said sitting up he slid his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly on the mouth. He didn't go into it any more than that; the kiss lasted a few seconds only but I could feel the spark transferred from his lips to mine. I smiled and looked down blushing.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"Don't be. It was nice." I said we sat in silence holding hands until he stood up. As a reaction I stood up as well.

"I should go… I can walk you home if you want… Paul and Jane are probably in the middle of whoopee." John said.

"No I'll just raid Jane's kitchen and sit in the living room reading or watching television." He walked me to the porch and gave me a peck on the cheek and disappeared into the night. I walked into the house and made myself a sandwich. I sat on the sofa eating when I heard something I realized the living room was right under Jane's bedroom. I heard her bed squeaking and her and Paul moaning. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I finished my sandwich and cleaned my dishes. I didn't want to go upstairs because I didn't know if Paul was still there, I took a blanket out of the hall closet and fell asleep on the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast, Jane and I walked down to the record store in Penny Lane searching for some new records.

"So he just kissed you and then left?" she asked.

"He kissed me, apologized, and then left." I said flipping through some records. We were the only two people in the store, other than the cashier, who was acting like he wasn't listening but you can tell he was listening to us.

"That wasn't nice." Jane said.

"Well he apologized. I just wish I knew what I was doing." I said with a chuckle. "Jesse was the only one I kissed before… and he usually took over and just shoved his tongue down my throat." I said.

"Didn't you want him to kiss you?" She asked.

"Yes. I've waited to kiss him for a long time." I said. "What do I do now?" I asked Jane.

"There's nothing you can do. It's the man's job to do things for the woman." Jane said.

"Did Paul tell you he loves you?" I asked.

"Yes he did." She said. She looked down at the record in her hands and suddenly her hair matched her face.

"What were you two doing when he said it? What did he do?" I asked. She laughed to herself.

"Well… I was on top… no… he was on top… no… George Harrison was on top." She said.

"NEVERMIND! NEVERMIND! STOP! GO NO FARTHER." I yelled. She started laughing; the cashier looked up at us. We looked back down fingering the records. Jane stopped on an Elvis Presley album; she picked it up and looked at me.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." We walked over to the cashier and I couldn't help but notice how familiar he looked. He had soft black hair and bright eyes. I couldn't quite picture where he was from. Jane handed him the money and he handed her a bag with the record in it. We walked out and I looked at her.

"Jane, who was he?" I asked.

"I think that was Stu. He was in the Beatles before that was their name." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, with John, Paul, George, and that old bloke Richard." She said

"They changed their name?" I asked.

"Loads of times." She said with a laugh. Jane dropped me off by my house. When I walked in my father was drinking some Scotch and my mother was cooking dinner. Joey was in his room with his friend.

"Lexie, someone called for you." My mother said.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I think it was your friend from school." She said.

"John Lennon?" I asked.

"That's it." She said. I got nervous.

"W-what did he want? Did he leave a message? Does he want me to call him back? What exactly did he say?" I asked frantically.

"Calm down, just ring him back." She rolled her eyes, "teenagers." I picked up the phone and dialed. I was surrounded by adults. I looked around then took the phone in the closet; I sat on the floor closing the door on the phone cord. There were a few rings before I heard an old woman's voice.

"Hello?" the woman asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith, may I please talk to John?" I asked.

"I'm sorry dear, he left about an hour ago. You can try back tomorrow." She said.

"Thank you anyway, ma'am." I said. I got out of the closet and hung up the phone. I turned around receiving strange stares from my mother, brother, and father.

"Oh… hey." I said casually. I walked over to the table and sat down eating my food slowly.

"Can you clear the table, dear? We're going out to a show tonight." I nodded and my parents went to get dressed. It was Joey's bed time I watched him fall asleep and walked downstairs, I said goodbye to my parents and was washing the dishes. I looked up and saw a face at the window. I yelped and dropped a plate. I realized who it was. It was John. I walked outside and found him laughing.

"That wasn't funny I could have had a heart attack." I said and hit his arm. He smiled and grabbed my hand walking towards the garden, it was dark out and the stars were shining brightly.

"I came by to give you something." He said stopping in the middle of the garden and looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked. He moved his hand towards me revealing a bag I took it willingly and opened it. I saw an album cover that said "THE BEATLES" the title of the album was called Please please me. I smiled up at John.

"I didn't know you were recording songs!" I said.

"Yeah we sort of just did it." He said. I looked at the song titles. "This is fantastic; you'll be famous in no time!" I said. John shook his head.

"I don't know about that."

"Of course you will. You're so talented and funny and cute." I blurted the last part out. I looked down blushing.

"I am quite attractive aren't I?" he said with a chuckle. He put a finger under my chin and lifted up my face. He kissed me softly. "Be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Okay." I said. I put the album in the bag and sat down in the grass. He sat down with me and looked around; he picked a pink rose and handed it to me. I smiled.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"Aw, shucks." I said blushing. We lied in the grass and looked at the stars.

"See that one right there, the bright one next to the moon?" he asked pointing to a little star.

"The one that looks like a heart?" I asked.

"That's yours. I officially pronounce that star yours. Anyone who says otherwise will get an ass kicking." He said. I scooted closer to him; he put an arm around me and brought me closer to him. There was a chill in the air. He took off his jacket and put it around me bringing me closer again and keeping me warm.

"You're so sweet… anyone who says otherwise will get a kick in the pants." I said smiling.


End file.
